The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is a leading contributor to the ongoing clinical and basic research activities of the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) which are focused upon improving the care and cure for children with cancer. Current results of these trials are in some cases already published and are available in the Progress Report. The leadership from UAB in POG is evident in several areas: l) through enrollment of substantial numbers of assessable patients on Phase I, II and III therapeutic trials, including multidiscipline (surgery, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy) management studies; through participation in and development of Group-wide biological studies of selected hematopoietic and solid malignancies; through evolving, coordinating and reporting data from POG therapeutic trials; and by providing discipline and disease committee, and administrative leadership within the group. UAB will continue to enroll all eligible patients on active POG therapeutic and biological studies, including phase I investigations, and maintain high evaluability. UAB investigators will continue to coordinate clinical trials for children with neuroblastoma, bone tumors, and juvenile chronic myelogenous leukemia (JCML) and to assess the therapeutic utility of IL6. Further, UAB investigators will be principal to the development of new studies in neuroblastoma, brain tumors, JCML and acute myelogenous leukemia. UAB will continue to supervise laboratories for POG in the following areas: 1) Banded chromosomal analysis in newly diagnosed patients with lymphoid leukemia; 2) A required reference laboratory for children with JCML (POG #9265) studying the pathogenesis of myeloproliferation; 3) A required serum/plasma repository (POG #9047) with clinical and demographic data referenced on a computer data base; and 4) A non- mandatory reference laboratory to evaluate the biological and clinical significance of rnicrotubular associated protein (MAP) and tubulin isotype expression in neuroblastoma. UAB investigators will continue their scientific and administrative leadership roles on the Neuroblastoma and Other Embryonal Tumors, Myeloid Disease Core, Biologic Response Modifier Core, Executive, Principal Investigator Core, Clinical Research Associate Core, and Diagnostic Imaging Core Committees.